Breathless
by Ice Cold Water
Summary: First of my Five Senses Series. When Lukas was eight, he fell down on the tree and broke his neck. Three months after, when walking on a crowded district, he had an unfortunate encounter with hanging iron bars. Two years later, he drowned on the lake while saving a dog. There from his experiences he quite realized that he couldn't die.ON RECONSTRUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

_This is just an experimental fic to alleviate author's block from my other fanfics. I know it may sound crazy but nah, I know I can do this._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or its characters_

 **Warning(s): Poor grammar and plot, mild swearing, OOC-ness, character death (attempt), (feels?) and a very mischievous puffin.**

The silence was deafening than he imagined, but it was also calming. His body couldn't feel anything—hurt, burning, in pain. None. It was like swimming in the sea of oblivion with nothing but sheer numbness and a tad feeling of emptiness.

It was as if all of his problems seemed to have disappeared. Even the slightest fiber of his being screamed 'safe' and it was accommodating knowing that he felt isolated at last. If only things were always like this he would enjoy life as he once did when he was younger.

But Lukas knew better. It was wishful thinking—of course there's no way this will happen in real life—but it couldn't hurt to try. After all he was just a child (an eight-year old, to be precise) and no child should think negatively and feel like the weight of the world rest on your shoulders. It was just plain wrong.

Suddenly out of his thoughts, he felt a jerk. A spark. Pain. It was searing throughout his body like electricity and it felt very painful. His body, no longer numb, was aching and his instincts snapped out of its reverie howled danger as consciousness slowly comes back.

He silently pleaded it to stop and return to the place where he was before. Unfortunately his request was not heard as his body demanded the opposite.

Carefully, he opened his eyes and blinked as he saw a blurry figure kneeling beside him. It was hard to identify who it was seeing that his vision was still adjusting but what he could make out of it was a child, not older than five.

He was whimpering, hiccupping and was crying his eyes out like there was no tomorrow. Lukas didn't knew what had cause this child to grieve that much though he wasn't any different either. Ever so slowly, he sat up and winced at the throbbing pain on the back of his head.

' _My, what happened?'_ He thought as he rubbed the back of his head. His fingers felt sticky he noticed and it smelled like copper. Blood, his mind supplied. But what had happened to him that caused him to bleed that much?

"B-Big brother?" there was a gasp, quite soft and barely audible, but it held a sign of hope and joy. Lukas whipped his head to his right; he knew whose voice it belongs to.

"E-Emil?" he choked the word, surprised his voice quite rasp and visibly tired. His vision, long had been restored, darkened slightly at the sight of his brother. He was a mess; his eyes were red and swollen as if he'd been crying for hours.

Lukas debated asking why his brother was crying, but he was quickly pulled into a soft, careful and solemn hug. It wasn't relaxing like the ones he usually received but it wasn't uncomfortable either. To him it felt like he was being scolded yet welcomed by the notion.

"You're alright, you're alright," his brother's repeated whimpers were muffled when he leaned on the older boy's shirt, clutching it tightly despite of his trembling hands. Lukas just let the child sob –he was feeling guilty and though he wasn't so sure, he knew it has somehow his fault—and rake his brother's hair with his is other hand (that wasn't covered in blood).

"What happened?" he asked, croakily again because of the lump on his throat. "Where am I and what happened to you?"

His brother sniffed and rubbed his eyes before hugging his tightly once again. "W-We were playing on the snow when s-suddenly Mr. Puffin flew on the tree and forgot how to go down. T-Then you told me you would help him and started to climb. At first it went well but when you were reaching him, your foot slipped off and y-you, you f-fell down. It was a nasty fall mother said and called the ambulance when you began bleeding."

' _Ah so that what happened_ ,' he said to his mind. He faintly remembered climbing the tree because Emil started crying because his puffin flew off then forgot how to climb down. And being a responsible older brother he is, decided to climb the tree to save that annoying bird when his foot stepped on something slippery and lost his balance thus resulting the fall.

"So where is she?" he asked not wanting to dwell further to angst the both of them. Emil let him go, much to his disappointment, and stood up after wiping his clothes from the snow.

"She's inside do you wanted to see her?" Lukas nodded and watched his brother set off and disappeared inside the house before collapsing.

He landed on the pile of snow where he was once before and settled staying like that until the throb in his head subdued. He tried to remember the oblivion he was before coming back. It was peaceful, cold, and dark yet again accommodating. It was where he thought he would fit in better than in a group where he didn't want to be.

Ah if only he could go back to the place where his happiness was. Lukas let a sigh; again it was wishful thinking and he knew better than that. Though on the other hand he was alive and gave his both his mother and his brother relief.

(He isn't quite sure what would happen to them if he disappear seeing that it was just the three of them now (his step father was an overseas worker)).

Instinctively, he closed his eyes, letting the fatigue seep over, controlling him before everything went blissfully dark.

* * *

 _I suck at making conclusion for the chapter thus no cliff hanger. Reviews, constructive criticisms, favorites, and follows are deeply appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Because of you readers, who had inspired me to create another chapter, I was happy with how the fic is shaping out. Without you, this would have been scheduled to be deleted a day or two later._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or its characters_

 **Warning(s): Unbetaed, angst, character death (attempt), mild swearing, OOC-ness though I may add more than what were listed here.**

Chapter II: Hospital Visits

Lukas woke up the following morning, eyes wandering back and forth between the bed, the room and his brother beside him, head resting on his folded arms.

The younger child was exhausted, his cheeks were red, and eyes were sore even though it was closed and black bags underneath.

Lukas let a hand, hesitating for a moment before raking Emil's hair gently, the smell of honey wafted to his nose. It was from his favorite shampoo, the one he always used to make him more attentive. Or at least he though.

Sliding his hand down further, fingertips brushed from the strands of hair, down to the nape and until it reached his back. Then he traced miniscule circles on it, carefully so he wouldn't wake up.

It was going so well, until the door opened, creaking as it opens wider.

A small blonde's head popped from the door frame, scanning the room searching for a certain occupant. Lukas stared at the intruder, face twisted into a scowl. The intruder quietly went it seeing there was someone sleeping and sat opposite the sleeping child.

"Hey Lukas," He grinned, the expression was idiotic yet it fits in his face as a puzzle piece to a puzzle. His blue orbs gleaming with restless bound of cheerfulness, irritating Lukas.

Lukas scowled again. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that how you treat someone who went the trouble just to visit you? Just to inform you, I even made a deal with my parents to ace the next test just to visit the hospital," Mathias said, face turned into a pout.

"Oh" Lukas went silent, eyes narrowing for a moment prior sighing. The corners of his mouth were begging to twitch upward, an internal struggle he was trying to resist yet he gave up. "That's so sweet. Little Mathias would be toping a test because of me. My, I'm flattered."

"Shut up"

"Mhm I thought you wanted a nice greeting or a complement rather? There, I gave you one"

"Oh please, we both knew you were being sarcastic" Mathias said, his eyes rolling away from Lukas.

"So? I bet you couldn't recognize the half of it" Lukas said. "Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I told you I came here to visit," Mathias said, mouth transforming into a frown. His eyes were fixed on the other, a gesture he's been accustomed to do when serious. He grabbed shoulders, squeezing tightly the lean shoulder blades, and pulled him into a hug.

Lukas winced, surprised by the notion made by the Dane. Sure he has been hugged before but you see he didn't like physical contact from others except his family, if anything it made him uncomfortable. "Mathias what are you—"

"Hey did you know I overheard a conversation between your mother and a doctor?" Mathias said his voice barely coherent and soothing. It was quite disturbing actually for him to see his friend talking in a whisper rather than his usually loud voice.

"The doctor told her that it was a miracle that you survived. Your fall from the tree brought a large impact to your body that damaged your skull, your spine and some few ribs. They didn't know how you survived but they concluded that it may be because of the snow that lessened the forced of the fall"

Mathias' face darkened slightly, and his arms loosening the grip at Lukas as he released him. He moved his mouth closer to his ear and whispered to him. "I was so worried about you"

He pulled back, and looked at him smiling remorsefully. Lukas looked back, wondering about the words he just told him right now. The information was hard to digest yet it was nice to see that your friend was worried about your wellbeing.

A groan escaped from the younger child causing Lukas to withdraw his hand. Emil stirred from his sleep and lifted his head, saliva drooling from his mouth.

"Good mowning," he said still half-asleep, eyes flickering between Lukas and Mathias. "Ah Mathias too"

Mathias grinned at him (Lukas wondered how he was able to change expressions pretty quickly) and ruffled his hair much to his chagrin. "Good morning, Emy. Did you sleep well?"

Emil groaned, and tried to swat his hand off his head before conceding. "Not really—I only slept for an hour or two"

"Well you should sleep more than that otherwise you won't be as tall as I am," Mathias said, giving him another ruffle before standing up from the side of the bed. "Anyway I better go ahead—my parents were probably waiting for me. See you later, Lukas, Emy"

Mathias smiled and waved at them before exiting the room, making it seems quieter. There the siblings were left alone, awkward atmosphere forming, making things tenser as it was before. They just stared at each other silently, not moving more talking.

After a few heartbeats later, Emil opened his mouth, thereby breaking the silence. "I'm sorry," he said, voice low and remorse. His eyes casting down on his hands as he fiddles them. "I'm sorry I dragged you out on the snow to play with Mr. Puffin on the loose. If I knew this would happen, I would have left him in the house instead"

Emil paused, rubbing his watery eyes. "But I didn't—I just left him with us! Then he flew on top of a tree and you—being the ever-so-kindly brother—went to pursue it but...I-I'm so sorry" his voice quivered and broken as he rubbed his eyes again, sobbing.

If Lukas was a type of person who freely conveys emotions to others, then he would have no problem comforting his brother. But here he was, staring at the child who was babbling his eyes out, and not doing anything.

Lukas held a hand on his stomach, feeling a pit forming inside. It was sickening, like the one he felt when he saw him crying yesterday. He wondered what kind of emotion would make him feel this. Was it fear? Regret? Guilt?

"Emil, look at me," he sternly command, though the tone of softness was evident. He brought his hand on Emil's face, caressing the tears away from his cheeks, bitterly smiling. "It's not your fault. We didn't know the puffin would do it nor I would fall and damage myself. So...stop crying, please?"

"But..." Emil sniffed, snout coming out of his nose. Lukas brought the silver haired child to his chest, burying Emil's face on his shirt and hugged him, whispering soothing words while cradling the poor child. Emil continued to cry until his eye lids were slowly conceding and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mom"

"What is it, honey?" Lukas' mother asked while pouring orange juice on his cup. She set it next with the sandwiches and brought the tray in front of Lukas to eat.

"Is it alright for me to go out for walk later?" Lukas asked, picking a sandwich and brought it into his mouth. "I felt very confined sitting here all day without doing anything"

"Sure, I'll ask Emil later if he could accompan—"

" _Mom_ , please! I need sometime alone," Lukas pleaded, uncharacteristically voice laced with desperation and exhaustion. He gripped on the bedsheet tightly, wrinkles forming on the fabric, and looked at her eye to eye.

"Alright then," his mother sighed, raking a hand on her hair. "But you'll be using a wheelchair since your back is still healing. And promise me you won't venture far from someone's eyesight, okay?"

Lukas nodded, and resumed eating his sandwich. His mother was really a worry-rat sometimes, but he wouldn't trade it for another.

* * *

 _To be honest I was contemplating whether to post this or not since I already had a chapter II done before creating this, but it was inappropriate to leave you hanging so I'll just post the original chapter II as chapter III. Reviews, constructive criticism, favorites, follows are deeply appreciated, thank you_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nice to see that I gained one follower and three more reviews—it makes me happy to see them you know. It makes me motivated and thus more chapters so...yeah. Anyway on the note, this chapter takes place_ _eight years after_ _the first two chapters_ _, therefore making Lukas_ _sixteen._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or its characters_

 **Warning(s): Unbetaed, character death (attempts), drama, angsty teenagers, mild swearing, OOC-ness, Time Skips**

High School was a bore, he told himself as he was arranging all of his books in his locker before shutting it with a soft audible sound.

The useless chatter and childish exchange between students were booming and loud, spoken throughout the school as a new school year begins. Students were asking and telling schedules to their friends and were discussing about their experiences at the last break.

It's wasn't all intriguing but it wasn't also exactly boring either as he thought when he overheard a conversation in which the speaker was practically having a bad day throughout the whole summer. It made him smirk a little especially when he found out that it was one of the popular kids he hated most.

But still it was deafening. There were no areas reserved for silence and every corner of the school were gorgeously lit, so there was no space for gloominess either. The library could work but there was this snotty librarian scolding people when making noises even in the barely coherent sounds.

"Norge~"

Suddenly out of nowhere, an energetic young man with an unruly blond hair crept out on his back and tackled him into a hug. Lukas winced at the notion, he knew who it was and he was trying squirming out the tight grip.

"Let me go, Mathias," he hissed, voice laced with mild threat though he was quite sure it has no effect on the Dane since he looked stupid enough understand.

The Dane pouted and released him from the bear hug. "Aww but it's been a long time since we saw each other. Can't I get to greet you with a hug?"

"You know I hated physical contact and besides there were a lots of way you could use to greet me aside from hugging," Lukas pointed. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and went walking to his class with Mathias on the tow.

"Yeah but it's a great way to catch your attention. It will make you understand my love more!"

"Whatever. Try doing it again and you'll see something worse," he sent a glare pointing towards the energetic blond.

"Jeez you're such a kill-joy, Luke" Mathias whined, resting his head against his hands. Lukas sent him a glare once again and walked a few paces faster than the other blond, just ignore his other ramblings.

When they reached their classroom they went to their seats and placed their bags neatly next to them. Lukas was arranging his books, one slipped out and tumbled a few feet away from his desk to the floor, and tried to reach it when one hand picked it up and gave it to him.

"Here," the Finnish man between said, offering the book back to its owner. Lukas took the book from his hands and whispered a thank you that made the other blond smile. "I'm Tino, what's yours?"

"Lukas," he said, shaking hands with Tino and went back to arrange his books. Tino sent him another smile and went back to what he was doing before. A few minutes later, the classroom began to fill up and the teacher for the homeroom arrived, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hola, I'm Antonio Hernandez Carriedo, your homeroom teacher for the year!" the Spaniard exclaimed, voice resounding throughout the room. He took out a marker and wrote some words on the broad, huge and clear, in a neat cursive scrawl.

'Classroom Introductions'

"And today we'll be having introductions," Antonio said, clasping his hands together in joy. "I know it sounds boring since most of you know each other already, but let's give some others who don't know you to know you." He flipped the class list in his clipboard, ignoring the groans students elicit, to find some volunteer. "Okay let's start with Mr. Jones!"

The energetic short blond hair, with a cowlick and glasses from the corner, immediately sprang up from his seat as his name was mentioned. He grinned and saluted at his audience and opened his mouth to speak. "Hi my name's Alfred—I came from the US of A and I like burgers, heroes, aliens, more burgers and coke!" he beamed and continued rambling about things he likes and dislikes.

"—and since Ivan is a commie, I decided to be the hero and save you from his clutches!" he fished, yet his voice didn't quiver even for talking about half an hour and sat down, still grinning. The person next to him, who was wearing a scarf and smiling quite creepily, stood up and faced them.

"So I'm next, da" the Russian said, voice calm yet cold, something dark and menacing looming on the darkest depths. The temperature of the room dropped down, cold seeping drastically it made some students shudder and Antonio gave him a stiff nod. "Kolkolkol~ guess I have no choice," he said.

"I'm Ivan Braginsky, be one with Mother Russia, da?" he turned to Alfred. "And Alfred, Russia is a capitalist now, if you didn't know"

"Really?" Alfred asked, surprised. "But I thought...Francis told me it Russia's...FRANCIS!"

"Ohonhonhon~ did someone called me?" suddenly out of nowhere, a Frenchman appeared in front of him spawning roses on his background, making him look sparkly.

"Francis, you freaking pervert, you told me Russia's a communist!"

" _Mon Dieu_ , I did not—I was trying to do the opposite"

"No you did not!"

"Yes I did, I even—"

"Paper war!" Mathias suddenly exclaimed, jolting up from his seat, his hand fishing out a crumpled paper in his bag and threw the object on somebody, in which that somebody (got annoyed) threw it to another.

Then chaos in sues.

The classroom became a battlefield with students throwing papers, notebooks, stapler and erases at each other. Some students, who were either too mature or well-behaved, chose to duck under their seats, taking cover in attempt not to get involve. However there were few unfortunate ones who were still dragged into the fight.

Mathias squirmed under the desk, crawling under his desk towards Lukas, with an idiotic grin on his face. Lukas scowled at the blond, giving him a harsh glare and lightly punched his shoulder due to his stupidity. "You idiot, look at what you did!" he said, voice hard and stern as he delivered his dialogue.

Mathias laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "But Luke, it's not my fault—Gilbert was the one who told me to and besides introductions are boring," he whined, pouting childishly at his friend.

The fight continued until a co-teacher came in, slamming the door open, irritated. He walked over Antonio, scolding him for disrupting his class as the noise overlapped from his to the class next door and Antonio apologizing sullenly. Abel, the irritated teacher, muttered something about Bella under his breath and stormed out the room.

Once he was gone, Antonio turned his attention to the class, clearing his voice to reproduce a serious tone with his facial expression doing the same. He reprimanded Mathias, Alfred, Gilbert and Francis for starting the fight and told them to stay after class for detention.

* * *

Mathias was in a hurry. His detention took more than the time he expected it to last and he was late with his meeting with Lukas. He quickly put all his scrambled belongings in his bag, not bothering whether it was upside down or not. He really needed to go or the Norwegian would kill him.

Quickly, he dashes out of the room leaving a trail of smoke behind him and took a sharp turn to his left, his foot shifting position to avoid such graceless tripping over the slippery halls, to go to the lockers where his friend was.

"You're late," Lukas said, leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Sorry, the teacher wasn't as lenient as before," Mathias said between pants, voice hoarse when he felt his throat perch. Running can really make one really thirsty and tired. He walked with Lukas outside the school gates and directing him to way that would go down town.

"Say you know about the newly opened diner down town, the one with the rainbow colored roof?" he asked. "I have a relative working there and he offered me two tickets for all-you can eat meal. He said it was for the promotion for the diner and told me to invite a friend to spread a word 'bout it."

"And you want me to come with you, yes?"

"You bet," Mathias said beaming, his excitement rising. "They serve great foods in there like frikadeller and things you uncommonly eat! Tell you what; I'll have you decide on it."

"You better make sure they have everything you mentioned or else," Lukas said, slightly huffing. He remembered the last time Mathias invited him to a diner using the same descriptions and he, being an idiot, fell over Mathias' trick. It turns out it wasn't a pleasant diner, but a bar that served as a nightclub that attracts many people (and Lukas hates crowds). The place was crowded was reeked with cigarette and was barbaric and let's just say Mathias didn't escaped Lukas' wrath unscathed.

"Don't worry, I assure you it wouldn't be like last time," Mathias said, waving his hand dismissively to convince his friend, and skipping forwards the pedestrian lane. "Anyway do you know how what it was to have detention on your first day?"

The Dane, ignorant of his surroundings, continued rambled and rambled about his first day detention and the unfairness of both Alfred and Gilbert's schemes about earlier, unaware of the blinking red stop light as he cross the pedestrian with Lukas following behind him. Lukas tuned out the moment he said 'day', but his attention was caught when he saw something from afar, his eyes widening.

"About earlier, didn't you see how Tino reacted when I pointed him to be the class rep? He totally flipped out and—"

"Mathias look out!" Lukas exclaimed, voice a bit higher than his usual pitch, when he saw a light shining towards his friend.

Instinctively, he move to push Mathias away from where he was as he grabbed him by the arm and twisted it, pulling him back and pushing himself forward thereby switching their positions.

He didn't know as to why he did that, yet it was probably because he couldn't take to see him die and took the tumble instead (of course even though Mathias constantly annoys him, he wasn't cruel).

Lukas then briefly saw the flash of white when he pushed the Dane out of the way. It was bright and blank, something that made him look loss before his mind was flooded with snippet of memories.

Turning his vision back to the Dane, he looked at the horror on Mathias' face; an expression that didn't seemed to fit in.

It made his stomach twist into an expression akin to guilt.

But then, no one knew this would happen. He couldn't blame him for that.

Everything went slowly as if someone tried to manipulate gravity or anything some laws of physics to make it so and in one last effort, he reluctantly threw an arm out trying to reach his friend, Mathias doing the same.

It felt like a heartbreaking movie seeing the two tried to reach each other before one of them slammed on the pavement head first, bending his arm in an unnatural angle. Any outsider, if ask, would probably say the lad didn't deserved the kind of fate when he suddenly went tumbling a few feet away as the car lands an impact on his ribs.

The car then screeches to halt, the driver covered with sweat as he swiveled the wheel to the left, trying to reach for the break and went outside to check all casualties.

Mathias looked torn between loss and shock, hardly processing the quick series of events in just a fleeting moment, and the driver internally panicked as to the way Mathias was behaving as he fumbles on his words.

Lukas' fingers felt sticky and wet when he coughed a mouthful of blood. His everything was aching. He focused his dimming on the scene before him, hardly making out the things happening as black spots fills his vision, but he felt his lungs depriving itself from oxygen.

With one last breath, he stared at Mathias, eyes glassy as consciousness and life slips away from him. He muttered something like an apology in a very hoarse voice, then the majestic glow dancing on his dull eyes were no more.

* * *

At the very moment, on the school front gate, a young man was running outside the exit with an Asian hot on his heels. The person had an askew uniform as his tie was tied loosely, his blazer wrinkled and rumpled and the first three buttons on his shirt was opened.

In short, it was like a delinquent get up. Sadly, he didn't pay any attention to it as his concern was for another thing. The screeching noise and the sound of rubber forced against the pavement resounded in his ears, prinking it like it were needles.

He knew he was the only one who had heard it because of the lack of reaction given by the brunet or anyone else when it had occurred. Sure he did or didn't see how the student council president* twitched from it, yet that was all. They didn't hear. But nevertheless, it made his senses cautiously alert.

"Hey Emil, did you, like, really heard that?" Leon asked his voice filled with uncertainty and curiosity.

"I already told you, I did! There were this screeching sound and honking horn outside—it sounds like an accident," Emil replied, running a bit faster than before. "I know I sound crazy but trust me, it wasn't my imagination"

"Ah..." the Asian said, voice trailing off. True that he found it crazy for his best friend to hear such noise when they were still inside of the school and that no one has heard it but the way Emil was acting made him think that it wasn't a joking manner.

Leon sighed and wordlessly followed Emil, running with the same pace as him. They ran towards the exit, pushing their way against the buzzling crowd that blocks their way. As they passed the exit they could hear whispers and gasps from the groups of student that crowd outside the school gates.

Emil and Leon looked at each other, something had definitely happened. They went in to join the crowd, squirming on tight space just to get a better view of the scene. Leon arrived first and saw a clear glimpse, eyes scanning as he absorbed the details.

There was a car messily park on the road, the driver was outside, tending a student on the ground. There was also an ambulance on the other side, lights flickering as it was on duty and two to three people went out to assist the student.

So Emil was right when he told him there was an accident outside, Leon thought.

The high schooler on the other hand, was brushing it off and saying things between "over reacting" and "it's just a sprain", but the hysteric driver shook his head and shoved him to the medics. The student whined but conceded, probably because the driver was panicking too much to be convinced and went in the ambulance.

Something screamed inside the brunet as he squinted his eyes on the pavement a couple of feet away from the scene and saw something red. He was going to comment about it when he finally remembered the name of the blond in the ambulance.

"Emil isn't that, like, your brother's friend?" Leon asked, turning his attention away from the red thing on the pavement.

There was no answer.

"Emil?"

The Asian turned around. His best friend wasn't on his side or anywhere near him. Is it perhaps he had lost him? Leon went out of the crowd, searching for him and calling his name. He looked around the perimeter, but he saw no trace of his friend.

Then his eyes darted back on the red stain resting a few feet away, curiosity topping his interest in finding his friend, and went near it. His suspicion was answered when he, in fact, found out that it was blood—the coppery smell etching on your nose and the still vibrant color standing out—and wasn't hard to identify it.

It must be fresh, he thought, kneeling down to examine further the stain and drew out a finger to touch it. It was still wet, he thought again, rubbing off the moisty liquid on with his fingers. But who—whose blood was this? Sure Mathias had sprained his leg but he didn't bleed especially from such a _far_ place. Besides he doesn't appear wounded in the first place.

So again, _whose blood was this?_

The brunet, while so preoccupied with his thoughts, didn't even felt someone in front of him, sobbing while latching on a cold and bleeding body. A gust of wind went by, sweeping the leaves resting on the street and he may or may not have imagined hearing someone whispered,

"Let's get you home, big brother"

* * *

 _For the record, this is my longest chapter yet in my whole fanfiction stories with seven pages. I considered slicing it into half but then there wouldn't be much of a surprise. Thus I'm a bit straightforward in this one so I really just couldn't divide them. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me your criticisms, opinions and such for better development for my writing skills. Favorites, follows are also appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

_Really, there's not much to say here other than to thank you for the reviews from the previous chapter...I know there were few who got scared but, I tell you what—it gets darker! Things would get angstier soon._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or its characters_

 **Warning(s): Unbetaed, character death (attempts), drama, angst, mild swearing, OOC-ness, suicide**

Chapter IV: Rueful Oblivion

Emil stopped short about a few feet from the doorway, staring at the tiny droplets of blood on the floor, staining the once cleaned carpet. His brother's blood painted the carpet red, creating a fuzzy horizontal line from the other end to another, making it looked like a wide canvas.

He considered tossing it on the laundry for him to clean tomorrow, but decided against it when he remembered it was the last carpet they have that wasn't on the laundry. Thus the carpet was already in tatters, the threads were starting to untwine and there were expanding wholes on the fabric.

(He was contemplating whether to throw it on the trash or keep it since the carpet was a memento from their grandparents back on Iceland).

Carefully, he settled Lukas' body down on the sofa, slowly as if his brother's like an old ragged doll made of glass, fragile and easy to break, and hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt—the blood was still vibrant on the once pristine fabric and the acrid smell of copper made Emil's stomach twist into a knot—to inspect his injuries.

Lukas' chest wasn't rising or falling, Emil noted and he pressed his palm against the blonde's ribs, feeling the rib cage behind his skin. A few ribs were broken and possibly shattered, he, and an incoherent crack was made when he accidentally prodded a finger down.

He winced away from Lukas (a precaution he learned when he did the action once in the past) as though the latter would snap his eyes open and scold him for doing so.

Yet the latter didn't.

He was still there, lying motionlessly on the couch, peacefully sleeping in his own oblivion.

Lukas was still dead, and held no signs of waking up.

It pained Emil to see him like this because it reminded him of his own uselessness—his brother have died for more than three times and he wasn't able to do anything else than to take him home and treat his injuries—and vulnerability every time he mourns for him.

He hated it, but, there's nothing he could do. He—they—didn't know much Lukas' condition or was to why he was dying only to rise up again like nothing was wrong. It was like in those video games Leon's brother, Kiku, played; once a character died, they would just respawn and continue as if they didn't die.

The same thing can be applied to Lukas, when he died his body stop functioning for a certain period of time, his wounds regenerating and when he wakes up, he would continue life as if nothing was wrong. At least that was he wanted Emil to believe (his brother was often devoid of emotions therefore, it was hard for Emil to tell whether Lukas was or wasn't affected by his death).

But then again, Emil didn't want that; he was a very rational person as oppose to Lukas, who believes in trolls and magical creatures, and there was no logical reason for this phenomenon to happen. Yes it could be a curse, but who would curse Lukas a fate worse than death (Mathias maybe, but he was a good person. Emil cannot see him to that!)

They once concluded that it was because of a divine interference or a mystical encounter that made Lukas like that, only to disregard when they thought it was impossible—come on, there's no real magic, is there?).

Emil closed his eyes, and inhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves and tone down his rapid hear beat. He let his thoughts exaggerate again. Slowly, he inhales again, a mental count of five, and exhales. He could do this—they could overcome this together!

Finally gathering back his bearings, Emil went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit from the cabinet. He took out a whole roll of bandage from the first-aid box, a rubbing alcohol, pair of scissors, and other things he needed in treating Lukas as he went back to the living room, carrying a stool with him.

He opened the lid off the alcohol, poured a certain amount on a cloth and wiped Lukas' head, erasing the trails of dried blood on the back of his head, on the nape and on his mouth. Then with the use of bandage, Emil carefully wrapped his brother's head with it, gently lifting his head to avoid further damage on the area.

Lastly, he treated his brother's arm; again he was careful not to break his arm and placed it in a way it won't be twisted violently or in danger of being hit. He also got him to change his shirt, throwing the blood soaked shirt on the laundry to get cleaned, and went back to his brother's side, sitting on the stool to rest.

A hand lifts and grasps for his arm, and Emil's eyes rolled down to meet Lukas' violet orbs, they were beautiful despite being dull and lifeless, a trait Emil shared with his brother (though Emil's wasn't lifeless), and forced a tired smile.

"I see you're awake now," Emil said, voice still but tired. Lukas nodded, humming in response. "I found you lying on the street, dead, when Leon and I went out...You bled to death and a few of your ribs were broken, probably because of the car's impact. Mathias is fine, but he was sent to the hospital due to minor injuries"

"I see," came Lukas' short reply. He tried to sit up, but Emil gently pushed him back down, coaxing him he doesn't have the energy to, and snorted on his (Emil's) behavior. "So, you walked me all the way here?"

"As always" Lukas faintly smiled when he heard his brother's reply and Emil turned around, embarrassed, not letting Lukas see the redness of his face (and it didn't help when his stomach suddenly grumbled). He stood up from the stool and went to the kitchen, thinking it was time for them to eat. "Hey, what would you want to eat?"

"Something light—I felt nauseous"

"Okay" Emil said and started preparing the ingredients. Lukas said he needed something light and there were a few things that came in his mind but thought soup would do for he would just put chicken strips and noodles to make it tastier. Yeah, that's what he'll do and started cooking for the both of them.

* * *

"Where the heck were you? I've been searching for you for, like, thirty minutes and I didn't see you" Leon said, voice showing irritation and towards the person on the other line.

"Ah yeah about that," Emil bit his lip. He remembered that he completely forgotten about his friend when he saw Lukas lifeless on the ground and told him nothing before disappearing. "Lukas asked me to run an errand for him since he's coming home late due to some kind of research for his club"

"Oh yeah, what was it?" Leon asked, doubtful of the alibi Emil gave to him. He often perceive lies when he was still a child because of the environment he was before prior moving to Yao's household where he was treated nicely by his step siblings. How he knew or how he learned that was beyond for us readers who are reading this work. But he could clearly tell something's wrong with Emil's reasoning.

"It's complicated," came Emil's reply with a sigh released. "Listen, I have to go now—the soup's almost ready and I'm already starving. If you have anything to say, _please,_ could we just talk about it tomorrow?"

Leon opened his mouth to protest, obviously about why he was lying to him, but the tone was desperate and lack of vividness made him shut his mouth and protests stuck on his throat. He wondered how Emil became that tired or what he did to sound so forlorn and despondent. It made Emil looked grieving for he had lost something important (and his heart ached when he did imagine that).

But whatever it was—a thing, a person, an animal, an event—he would get to the bottom of it. Even if he has to pry into the deepest secret of his best friend's life, he would.

He will find out and no one's going to stop him.

"Alright," Leon said, giving up for now. "But promise me you would, like, tell me every single detail (big and small) by tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah I will," Emil said. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Leon"

Leon hummed in response and hung the phone, causing Emil to hang up as well. Emil went back to the kitchen, getting the pot from the stove and placed it on the table. He took the cover off the pot, letting the steam escape, the tempting aroma filling up the dining room, and he took two small bowls, filled it with soup and once again, they ate in silence.

* * *

Mathias got out of the hospital a few hours later after the doctors deemed he was safe to go home and that his injury, his leg was placed in a cast, was already disinfected. The driver, who got almost got into an accident, apologized profusely for the nth time to Mathias and his parents, swearing to be more careful next time.

Mathias waved his hand dismissively, stating he was just fine and there were no further casualties involved. Sure he was slightly vexed for his careless driving (it turns out the driver was texting while driving), but it was partly Mathias' fault for not looking at the stop light. If anything, he found the situation pitiable.

Anyway here he was now, laying on his stomach, reading a comic book lent to him by his newly acquired friend, Alfred. The comic book was about a group composed of five people, who were living a tough life while trying to live normally. But unfortunately one of them has an unusual ability, was branded as freak, and shunned down by the society (or at least those who knew).

The theme of the book focuses on the dark side of life, preferably sticking on the motto 'life's unfair', though because of their friendship (as Alfred calls it "the power of heroic friendship") they were able to live happily ever after despite of their predicament.

Mathias, on the other hand, found it funny despite of its dark tone for the protagonist was as oblivious as a child; he couldn't tell that his friend was already suffering thus making him sort of blind. Yes you could call the protagonist an idiot, but there was something underneath that screamed 'irony' in the situation.

"Mathias, dear, it's time for breakfast!" his mother said from downstairs while setting the plates on the table. Mathias happily oblige, tucking the comic book in his bag and yanked it to his shoulder as he made his way down, but not before taking his crutches resting against the wall.

"Good morning mom" he said, settling on a chair and poked his food. Bacon and eggs; a very typical breakfast. Hurriedly he wolfed it, chocking at some point, but continued to swallow down without even drinking water. A few seconds later, he set the bowl down, a satisfied grin plastered in his face.

"Man that was good~" his mother smiled and gave him his lunch. Mathias happily took it and kissed his mother goodbye before going out and went to school.

Yes, what a very typical morning indeed.

* * *

"Lukas!" Lukas turned around. His vision catching the Dane walking towards him, crutches on both of his hands, and greeted him. The Norwegian stated bemusedly, scowling at his friend's pitiable state (is _this_ how Emil defines the word 'fine'?)

"What—what the heck happened to you? You looked miserable" Lukas asked, voice indistinguishable between emotionless and disgust. He scanned his friend from head to toe, inspecting if there were any more wounds.

"Yeah I know. I must have twisted it when I fell backwards," Mathias laughed it off, waving his hand dismissively. "But hey, you aren't any better yourself!" he protested, trying to prod the cast on the other blonde's arm before it was yanked away from him.

"Obviously" Lukas sarcastically hissed, rolling his eyes. "If you were careful with your surroundings, none of these must have happened"

"Yeah right—sorry" Mathias solemnly said, walking beside his friend as they went to their first class. He fell silent after that, a confused expression formed in his face and his eyes clouded, possibly trying to remember something, and looked at Lukas again. "Hey Lukas were where you again after you saved me from the car? I didn't saw you"

Lukas visibly stiffened, his mind running blank as he think of a plausible excuse to say. He knew Mathias didn't see him flying a few feet away or did he know Lukas died on the street, bleeding. And if he did, he shouldn't be asking right now. Besides it was impossible for him to leverage himself on the same boat as Emil that easily (they weren't that close, were they?)

There were many contingencies running on his head on how the Dane would react if he did say the truth, and knowing him, he might throw a fit, especially since he _was_ the cause of his death. He might even be pitied—the look on his brother's face (tired sympathetic eyes, forlorn expressions, and forced smile) he loathed it—and Lukas hates being pitied.

Heck, Mathias might even turn into a mother hen if he knew!

Therefore, Lukas decided to play safe. He would just lie (who doesn't lie?) to Mathias, stating Emil told him to go home early or perhaps he had an errand to run. And if his excuse wasn't accepted, he would just strangle him with a tie stating it wasn't his business. It was really simple, wasn't it? But then why was it so hard to do so?

"Umm..." Lukas was left speechless, voice trailing off at the last minute, and was fishing out the first excuse that comes in his mind that doesn't involve the things above. "I think I left something in my locker"

"Hmm?"

"Oh screw it!" Lukas sighed/exclaimed, voice beyond snapping point and irritation. He stormed off the opposite side where their first classes will be.

"Hey!" Mathias wanted to follow him but shrugged it off, telling himself Lukas was just going to get whatever thing he left on the locker, and proceeded on his first class.

Unbeknown to him, it was almost time for the Norwegian's guilty pleasure (session).

* * *

"Okay now, I want you to form a group of three—absentees could also be counted in the group— in the count of ten, ready aru?" Yao Wang, their teacher in History (okay why was he placed in History...well I don't know myself), started counting off as students went scrambling, stumbling on some point while searching for suitable partners for the project. In short, things went rowdy.

"Nine"

Mathias looked around the chaotic classroom, eyes wandering from corner to corner, searching for a certain American and German ("hey I'm Prussian!), and found them hugged by a certain Frenchman, who was spreading amour on the atmosphere.

Looks like his first options were immediately shut down.

"Eight"

Tino stared at the empty chair beside him, wondering why the Norwegian absent was.

"Seven"

Ivan smiled. His classmates were very kind and accepted his offer to be their partner when he had asked, completely oblivious of the aura he was emitting.

"Six"

Alfred was disappointed. He was contented teaming up with Gilbert, but with Francis, he wouldn't want to know. Oh how he wishes that the Brit was in the same room.

"Five"

Eduard and Ravis were terrified. The two of them were just having a conversation about their adopted brother when the Russian with an intimidating aura approached them, a pipe gripped firmly on his hand.

Then they knew; resistance is futile.

"Four"

Because he wasn't good at socializing, Vash glared at anyone who dared to approach him. The presence of neutrality showered upon him, and he finally decided to work alone.

"Three"

"Kumachika, why do you think I'm invisible?"

The polar bear looked at his owner, puzzled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew"

"Two"

"Hey Tino, my man, let's be partners!" Mathias grinned, placing an arm around Tino. He knew the Finnish man still doesn't have any partner because his childhood friend, Eduard was already taken by Ivan. Besides he was a friend of Lukas and Lukas friends are his too.

"Sure—whatever you want" Tino smiled albeit nervously. The Dane wasn't the type of person he often hangs around with and perhaps maybe, on the bright side, having as a partner would help him interact better, right?

"One," Yao clasped his hands together as he calms down the class, instructing them to go back to their places and discuss the upcoming project. He cleared his throat. "Okay, I see you most of you already have partners and now let's get to the topic of the project, aru."

"The project sounds very simple—since this was only the first week of the class—and may look like an elementary schooler's job, but I want you to find an article—either from the internet, magazine, or the newspaper—that's both has sense and praise worthy significance on the world surround us, aru" He said, pausing for a while to check on their reactions. The class kept quiet. "Then I want you to write a group essay about it, stating your opinions and your perspective based on the article. Deadline would be in two weeks, aru. Class Dismissed!"

Yao turned to the door and went out as the class exploded into nonsense chatters about the project, planning on what to do and so forth on the subject. Mathias quickly stuffed his books in his bag, tucking the screwed items in and gave Tino a ruffle in the hair before heading out for lunch.

But actually, in reality, he was not. He wasn't going to the canteen today. Nope, he would skip his hang-out with both Alfred and Gilbert, because he was going to find Lukas. After all, he didn't go to their first class or on the second or the next one after that, and being friends with him for such a long time, he knew Lukas wasn't the type of person to skip class.

Or unless something had happen to him.

Now that he mentioned it, wasn't Lukas acting strange that morning. Sure he was with his emotionless façade again, but something didn't seem right. His eyes, as far as he could remember, were tired, void and utterly dull as if he didn't sleep a wink.

Was it because of him carelessly crossing the street? Was it because he was so ignorant that Lukas had to pull him out? But that didn't seem to be the issue—it was only a little thing.

He means no one died right, and they only have cast on themselves as well as a few bruises, but other than that, there was no fatality.

Thus, Lukas wasn't complaining much about it, so surely it can't be it, can it?

Mathias stopped running (since when had he been running?) as realization dawned to him. He turned his vision to his hands as he lifts them a little bit, watching something that isn't there. His hands were red (why were they red), and it was trailing down to his wrist, elbows and drips on the floor.

 _No_ , his mind said, horrified of the discovery he made. _Lukas...h-he didn't just pull me out, he...placed himself forward, to protect me, a-and he flew away and..._

His thoughts were not finished when he suddenly broke into a sprint, frantically running for his life, hoping that he can find him on time. He didn't know why he just sprinted off, but something in his guts told him to hurry, to call him, to comfort him, while it still last. But, Mathias hopes that wherever Lukas is, he was safe and on the note, alive.

Man, he was never going to borrow a comic book from Alfred again.

* * *

 _I didn't know what I just write. But hopefully the next one would be more awesome and perhaps stable._


	5. Interlude I: Six Months Celebration

_Wow, an update already?! It's actually quicker than I thought (well not really). This chapter exists as a part of this fic's advance six months' or half year celebration. Hope you enjoy the chapter and inquire your thoughts. That's all!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Hetalia or its characters_

 **Warning(s): Refer to the warnings on the chapters prior. It might help you**

Interlude I: Six Months Celebration Chapter

Mathias came gradually awake, scratching his wet head, upon hearing the so familiar sound of siren approaching nearby, and forces his body up as if his ribs weren't scorching pain to move away.

(If he listens more carefully with his body movements, he would have heard his ribs crack).

His fingers felt sticky due to the red liquid oozing from the back of his head and Mathias observed the scene playing before him, blinking slowly as he process the whole situation.

A car was parked in a forced pace and has a large dent on the bumper. A woman was crying, kneeling beside a man who suffered mild concussions and a slow head bleeding while being unconscious. Beside her were three good first-aiders who had seemingly rushed up to the scene after the accident, and judging by the blood on their shirts, they tried stopping the man's bleeding?

Mathias raked his hair again, sighing and picking up his bag not too far from him, slinging it at shoulder level. He stuffed his hand in his pocket, wondering what his mother will say to him now that his shirt was soaked blood. She would most likely throw a fit and chastise him for an hour for being reckless.

That's right, he remembers-he had been hit by a car when he went a little detour.

No one saw him move from his position. They didn't stop him from picking his bag, walking while still bleeding and gasp at him because of his previously pristine shirt was stained red. No one noticed him, in fact.

Suddenly, a cold touch on his shoulder triggered him to wince akin to a cat, sending electrical currents, jolting sensations and searing nervousness throughout his body, and cautiously turned his head, bracing himself.

"Are you okay, lad?"

Oh, it was just Arthur.

Mathias bitterly smiled, nodding at the junior (well, not really. Arthur's a year lower because of...complications), and made the smaller man his arm rest again. He forgot Arthur can see him, so if anything, he shouldn't be surprised. It was his skill that enables him to do so.

The Briton argued a little, but he complied after seeing the dark shadow on his friend's face, and he understands it. The Dane needs comfort. And that was that he supposed to inflict.

The rest of the walk was entirely silent aside from the crickets chirping and the vehicles beeping, and nope, they weren't bothered; it was all what the two wanted-to have peace. So locking the spaces between their fingers, Arthur reassuringly squeezed it along with his eyes.

They'll be fine. No one was looking at them.

(Unbeknown, a shadow was watching them behind the pole, gritting his teeth).

When Mathias got home, instead of the usual scolding because of recklessness, he got a tight hug. His mother hugged him as if her life depends on it or perhaps he would disappear if she did not in a way the Northern European could comprehend. Mathias did not understand and he still hugged back.

It was rather disrespectful if he didn't return the gesture after all.

(Behind them, at the kitchen door leaning, Arthur let a stray tear fall. He was jealous of him and wondered how it felt like to be pampered).

* * *

The day after that, it was their lunch break when an eventful scene happened after a one liner statement of:

"I never know you and Arthur are an item"

Lukas coldly said, arms crossed as he stands in front of Mathias, demanding an earthly explanation as to how, when and why they got together.

Mathias paused, placing down his portable gadget, and tilted his head as if it was spoken in a language different than his. He raises a brow at him, having the thought of inquiring about the said statement, when his mind processed the question. "Huh?"

"I saw what you did the other day" if possible, Lukas had faced palm further than he was already. Mathias snapped his fingers and got what he was asking.

"What are you saying, Luke? An item?" he subtly rolled his eyes, internally sighing, and grunted. "I never knew either. As long as I'm concern, Arthur and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Then why are you two holding hands?"

"It was a way of comfort"

"..."

"Why are you so practically bothered? It was just a friendly gesture!"

Lukas eyed his suspiciously and leaned forward as though he was scrutinizing him. "What kind of a man does that to a fellow man? In modern society, people are often judgmental and wouldn't accept that kind of excuse. Or unless, you yourself is a closet gay"

"I am _not_ a gay!" Mathias exclaimed, voice lower and louder. He slammed his hands down on his desk, standing up and meeting the Norwegian face to face, growling. "For goodness sake Lukas, why are you so bothered?! We are not dating"

"But you two can!" Lukas retorted in a volume that matches the formers. "I heard and read much about that secret love lives and obvious denials. Being the same gender does not hinder you from loving each other, instead, it strengthens it."

This made Mathias shut up. _Stupid books. Most of it are probably just lies. I mean, look where it got me! Lukas' accusing me and it's not even real._ His mouth clicked in an audible manner and he glared at him.

"Guys, calm down. You're distracting a few others" Tino pleaded, positioning himself between the two, arms stretched to go between them. It was true in a way. Ivan stopped threatening the two Baltics in favor of listening to the two Scandinavians' screaming match and even Francis had stopped pestering Alfred and Gilbert in his mess.

Mathias paid no heed to the Finnish man and fixed his attention to the emotionless blonde in front. Why was so Lukas bothered by it and acts like a grumpy nanny? Why was Lukas angry at him for holding hands with Arthur? Why was Lukas acting so possessive of him?

A thought instantly clicked in his head. He smirked at the Norwegian (perhaps it was because it was it). Contrary to popular belief, Mathias was no idiot. He can comprehend situations better than Alfred. If he wants, he can get it like when he enrolled in the school itself. Maybe that's why Arthur feared him a bit.

Long before he could process it however, his mouth—oh so terrible control of blurting things loose—spilled it all, and stiffened afterwards in a morbid fashion.

"Perhaps...Lukas, pray tell, are you jealous?"

He was greeted with thick pentalogy series books square on the face.

* * *

Lukas was fairly sure he was just confirming things with Mathias and demanding an explanation for what he saw the other day when he was on his way from his detour.

But, when the other asked him, "Perhaps...Lukas, pray tell, are you jealous?" He found himself throwing his precious books on Mathias face; exactly 180 degrees throw in a nice precision.

He hadn't exactly meant to do that-he was planning to do less-yet he rushed up without thinking. He shot the books the moment the word 'jealousy' was blurted out. Maybe Mathias was finally rubbing him to do the same or he was right on his observation.

The class went silent after a loud slam, anticipating the next course of movements between the two, and were intimidated by the uncharacteristic growl from Lukas' mouth.

The spiky haired blonde was stunned, placing a hand at his face and feeling the sting, and stuttered. How...how dare he? Why did he do that? Did he nail the term for him? Have he irked the Norwegian worse? Why?

Mathias glared at him, baring his teeth like an animal, clenched his fists and stormed out, leaving the room confused at the sassy and low acting gesture. Ivan sighed and prodded the Baltics again. Looks like no one is a bigger animal than him, after all. Francis also awkwardly went back to his business and soon the whole room does so.

Tino went beside him, leaning over his ear to whisper. Lukas blinked and digested the words of suggestion given to him, like the warning bells on the forming pit on his stomach, "Lukas, why did you do that? You know Mathias' a sensitive person. Go ahead and follow him!"

If the Finnish man wasn't the class rep (and his friend), he would have denied and brushed the warning off. Fortunately, Tino was.

So, he left as soon the bells chimed, rushing to the door before Antonio came in with his lectures prepped. He hid from the shadows and began to find the idiotic Dane to bring him back. And perhaps, to apologize for throwing books at him.

(Lukas read about tsunderes before, and sadly, it turns out, he's displaying syntomps).

"Come on, where are you?" He whispered to himself, wondering where the Dane might be.

Needless to say, he has not taken account of the possible scenarios once he saw him. And, amusingly, it turns out; it was more than what he bargains for when he saw him on the floor motionless.

* * *

"Which one should I drink today?"

Mathias fumbles through his messy tests, hands digging inner to the hidden pleasure behind the failed marks on papers, and clicks his tongue audibly when he reached the bottles.

He pulled one from his locker and turned it around, reading the instructions, hazards, contents and the labels prior opening the cap with a smooth pop. Bringing forth his nose, he smells it and inhales the delightful smell of satisfaction of the day.

It smells like roses and lavender-the scent of his mother's clothes every morning.

Gradually, he brought it to his lips and drank, ignoring the putrid and acidic taste aside, and swallowed it while grimacing morbidly. The contents were tough, strong and utterly undefeatable. It made him want to vomit it back but he preferred restraining himself.

(If it was for the sake of an uneventful peace, he was willing to risk his life to attain it. He doesn't-shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't-die after all. So it's fairly fine.)

Half minute later, he could feel his stomach grunts in pain, and he winced backward to the trashcan to vomit. He grips on the can's edges and expelled the contents of his lunch.

Oh goodness, he could vomit his organs at this rate for it was burning!

He slumps on the lockers, tiredly, and fought his eyes to stay open to make sure no one sees him before he dies, though he shook it off after realizing that most are on their rooms now.

He gradually sinks down on the floor and curled in a fetal position. He clenched his fists and let the pain throb louder and louder whilst counting the minutes of sufferings as he blanks out.

His senses have long gone dull, and hardly processed the figure approaching and barely responded when he was shook. All he feels right now is peace...and a tad bit of coldness seeping.

Someone was heaving. That was the first detail Mathias thought when he woke up hours later. The corridors were silent, devoid of buzzling chatters, and the lights were turned brighter than it was prior his 'sleep'.

He tried moving his muscles to stand, but something was pushing down, after a jolt. So he opened his foggy eyes to at least see what's keeping him down. Perhaps, it was the trashcan or a locker when he hit it violently after drinking.

Instead, when his vision cleared up, he saw a pair of violet orbs looking at him. And that was the second thing he noted.

The third, however, was much more shocking. When his sense of touch was restored, he felt something warm pressed against his lips. Something dry and soft with a warm moisy feeling...

"Gyah!" He panicky pushed the person off him and moved backwards, alerted by the sudden violation. "Stay away you creep!"

"M-Mathias?" The person croaked, voice breaking and weaking. "Y-You're...awake?!"

The Dane stopped, petrified. He know whose voice it belongs to. "L-Lukas?"

"J-Ja...it's me"

"What are you doing here?" Mathias choked out, not hinting that it was meant to be mean. "I thought you were in class"

"Class ended three hours ago, Dan" Lukas said monotonously yet it was evident he was hurt by the question. "I came here after lunch and found you lying on the floor limply, like you died"

Mathias nodded slowly. So, Lukas saw him die, huh? How delightful. He should have brought a camera to tape Lukas' reaction upon seeing him. A sudden jerk pulled him out of his fanstasy and in to the blonde's arms, hugging him, and Mathias was shocked.

"No...You _died_ , Mathias," his voice was cracking. He held him tighter, grip being tougher, and buried his head on the Dane's chest. "When I saw you, you no longer have a pulse. It was all blank and even your skin felt so cold. I tried everything to save you, but you didn't come back

"I tried filtering the foam from your mouth for you to expel it, yet it didn't work. Then I tried doing CPR after so long, and finally you came in" he finished, sobbing. "You're an idiot, Dan. Why did you do it?!"

His friend's sob echoed throughout the hallway and he did nothing other than to rub the other's back, gradually blinking. Mathias pinched himself to see if he was dreaming because Lukas does not cry. Lukas doesn't look like a broken puppet out of strings or a broken stereo. It was supposed to be the other way around!

Yet, here he was, still cradling his broken friend.

Mathias forced his mouth to reply and felt the strain of being pressured. "Lukas, I...please don't cry-I'm already fine-

"For goodness sake, don't you dare say that! You drank a _whole_ bottle of _solvent cleaner_! How _are_ you fine?"

Okay, that caught him off guard. Mathias stopped rubbing the broken friend's back and stared on the floor. How was he fine? That's...an impossible question, because he doesn't know either. He looked at the man and sighed.

Perchance, he should tell it to Lukas as the latter has a right to know and the fact he knows he can see him, convinces him more.

"You caught me on that," Mathias heartily said, trying to lift the mood by snickering. "Come; let's move to a spacey place before I explain everything. We don't want to get caught in this position, do we?"

Realizing that indeed hugging in the hallway is peculiar, a small tint of pink entered Lukas' cheeks and he grumbled as he follows the suit of the former's suggestion. Mathias grinned at him and whistled, going to the playground downtown.

* * *

"So, let me get you straight; you can't die?" Lukas identified the point of his friend's explanation and picked it.

"You heard me I don't," Mathias pushes the swing forward with his feet. "And apparently it seems like those people who are close to me, leverage themselves in the same boat as my mom"

"That's harsh," Lukas fumbled with his fingers on the chains and let go. "It shouldn't be possible that no one sees you die. It's hard to miss in a way"

"Says the one who can see trolls" he scoffs in reply, assuming that he will grill the other's patience.

"Shut up, Mathias, you know they're real" the other hissed in annoyance, watching the Dane's lopsided smile.

"Are not"

"Are"

"Are not"

" _Are_ "

"If you say so," Mathias chuckled. He ruffles the smaller man's hair, satisfied that he was back to normal. "Now, that's the Lukas that I know; sarcastic and snarky"

"Why do you think I'm not acting like myself earlier?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p', shrugging. "You just sounded like the one I used to know"

Now Lukas was interested. "And who is that?"

"It's-

 _It was one summer afternoon when they set out to play. The sun was blazing, sizzling that it made people's chattering faint. Within the center of the street, a truck was forcefully stopped in its tires as useless characters crowd amongst themselves to see what was happening._

 _On the dead center were him and another kid within his age. The other kid was sprawled out on the cement with him kneeling beside him, pleading._

 _It was filled with red._

 _So much red._

 _It made him wants to expel the contents of his lunch and run to the nearest restroom to compose his bearings that it was nothing but a dream._

 _Yet, he didn't. Why? Because he has to be there, watching the red color devour his broken friend. He has to observe how the impact of the truck takes the life of his friend, slowly and gradually, as if it was planning on torturing him._

 _One of the useless characters tried calling an ambulance. The other videoed it for him to post on the internet and few silently escaped the scene as there was nothing they could do._

 _Granted, they knew, it was too late to save the friend. He was going to die._

 _The friend held Mathias' hands and clasped it in his own, accidentally putting red all over the other's hand. He held it firmly as he wanted for the Dane to listen attentively to his dying words. He gazed on one the other's blue eyes (like his own) and muttered._

 _"Even though I may not survive, please don't forget me"_

-a secret~" he finishes, leaving the thought hanging. He stood up and stretched, happily, and twirled around. "Come on Lukas let's go home-I'm starving!"

'Don't leave me hanging, you idiot', he thought and said out loud, sighing. "You're as gluttonous as ever, you know that?" He followed again his suite and walked beside him.

Mathias rubbed his belly, laughing. "He he, it's my special skill after all"

* * *

 _It's angstier than I thought! This was intended to be a one-shot and nothing more because I think some are wondering, if you've noticed, instead of Lukas, Mathias have the power, and this special chapter portrays one of the possible outcomes if I continue this. Handy, but a bit rushed, isn't it?_

* * *

 **Omake:**

Mathias suddenly stopped swinging his feet when an idea of the fight earlier came to his mind, turned to Lukas and mischievously smirked. "Hey Norge, that reminds me, why were you kissing me earlier?"

A blush crept on Lukas' face and flushed, tainting his cheeks pink. "I was not kissing, you idiot! I was performing mouth to mouth resuscitation on you" he hissed and punched the speaker's arm, painfully.

Mathias frowned and rubbed his chin, confused. "Isn't it the same with kissing only in a saucy term?"

"I-It's not!" If anything, the blush deepened and he found himself creating a new shade of red. "S-Seriously Mathias, if you don't cut this out, I am going to kill you even if you can't"

"Now, now don't be so angry. I was just teasing" he lets a lopsided grin and places his arms behind the back of his head. "I knew you're very much easy to grill"

"S-Shut up-this is your fault!" Lukas stuttered. He stood up from the swing, hurriedly got his bag, and walked away. "Hmph, you're always be an idiot, Dan"

"Hey wait for me!" He precipitously grabbes his things and walked up to his friend's pace.

Mathias stared at the orange sky and admired the vast endless stretch the sky can do. He wonders if telling his friend about his secret was worth it and if it will have a different effect from what he has been experiencing, like the sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling.

"But you know Luke..." he genuinely said, perking Lukas' interest. "That was my first..."

"Don't say it!"

"KISS!"

"I-Idiot!" Lukas took Mathias tie and began choking him while turning as red as Antonio's tomatoes.

Ah, the happiness~

 _Infer what you want, but for me, Mathias was just teasing him. For others...please enjoy the short DenNor moment_


End file.
